Beth's idol
by dragondaysareover
Summary: Beth's idol is one Rachel Berry. She knows everything about her, but what she doesn't know is that her mother and Rachel had a past in common. 3 chapter fanfic. AU.
1. Chapter 1

'Mom! Mom!' A young little girl called her.

Quinn was putting her wallet in her bag, struggling not to drop the shopping bags she was holding.

'What is it, Beth?'

The little girl was pointing at a building door from across the street where a crowd was gathering around.

'The actors are coming out! Can I go?'

Quinn looked at the door her daughter was pointing at. She knew it was the theater where Rachel was working at. It was late and she still had to buy some things for Beth. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was the best excuse she had at the moment.

'It's late, Beth' she said 'We still have to buy you that Math book. And a new pencil case. And the shop is going to close' she replied frantically.

Beth looked down disappointed 'Okay…' she trailed off.

Quinn bit her lip feeling guilty.

They went to a book shop near the theater and got in. Quinn went directly to the counter and asked for the book Beth needed. The salesclerk got inside the storage room and after a few minutes he came out again with a book in his hands.

'There you go' he handed her the book.

'Thank you' she took it and turned to Beth 'Beth, have you picked up your pen-' she stopped when she realized her daughter was no longer there 'Beth!' she called her.

She looked around the shop and Beth was nowhere to be found. She looked at the clerk nervously until she thought of the most likely place she could have gone. She groaned and paid him the book. She took her bags and scooted out of the shop.

She crossed the street running as fast as the weight of the bags allowed her to. She reached the crowd that gathered around the door.

Beth looked desperately for Rachel, sneaking through the people. She found her taking a photo with a fan and waited until she finished. She got closer and called out her name enthusiastically.

'Rachel!'

The brunette turned around and found her waving at her hesitantly. She walked towards her, moved by her excitement.

'Hey!' she greeted the little girl, who was excitedly hopping.

'Hi!'

'How are you?' asked Rachel.

Beth squealed and Rachel laughed at the cuteness of her little fan.

'I can't believe it! I finally met Rachel Berry!' she clasped her hands together with excitement.

Rachel laughed and kneeled down to face the little girl.

'I'm here!' she replied 'You liked the show?'

'I haven't seen it today, but I went with my mom some time ago' she confessed a bit embarrassed.

Rachel giggled and winked at her 'Did you like it then?'

'Yes!' Beth squealed 'I loved it!'

'Great! How old are you?'

'Eleven, but soon I'll be twelve' she replied proudly.

'Wow! You're such a grown-up!' she said playfully.

Beth giggled and bit her lip 'I should go. My mom will kill me' she blushed.

'Why? Where is she?'

'Beth!' a yelling voice came flying towards them.

Quinn was sure Beth would be there but still she was scared that her intuition might fail her. The panic reached her voice when she swam through the crowd that was still surrounding the actors of the musical, but she finally spotted Beth. With Rachel. She gulped and ran towards them.

'Oh god, Beth!' she breathed out when she reached them 'You're so grounded young girl!' she scolded Beth, who had her head tilted down in shame.

Rachel took a while to process the face that was approaching them.

'Quinn…' she whispered. Quinn looked at her apologetically and smiled at her shyly, with a hint of sadness or nostalgia, perhaps 'Quinn!' she repeated excitedly, when she had processed the situation.

She jumped on her and hugged her without prior warning. Quinn was taken aback by the hug and she almost tumbled down, trying to keep balance of the bags she was carrying. Her first instinct was to hug her back. And so she did. Until she held her tightly she didn't realize how much she needed a hug. And until Rachel rubbed her back up and down with her hand she didn't realize how much she needed a hug from Rachel.

Beth witnessed the exchange of affection with utter shock.

'Oh my god…' Rachel mumbled covering her mouth with her hand 'I can't believe it's you!' she said bewildered. Quinn smiled awkwardly. 'How are you?' she rubbed her arm up and down smiling at Quinn.

Quinn couldn't help it and smiled back, letting out a light giggle 'I'm… fine' she could barely speak.

Beth was still looking at them as if she had seen a ghost or an outstanding magic trick.

'You know my mom?' she asked confused.

The question took Rachel by surprise and shook her out of her state. She then realized that the little girl she had in front of her was Beth and she couldn't believe it either.

'Beth…'

The little girl looked at Rachel gaping 'You know me?' excitement started to fill her little body.

Rachel chuckled 'Oh god! Last time I saw you, you were so tiny!' she told her, cupping her cheeks.

Quinn smiled when she caressed her daughter's cheeks, so softly and tenderly as if she was her daughter instead 'We studied at the same high school' she got her voice back.

Beth's face morphed into the face of astonishment.

'Yeah and we were in the glee club together too' Rachel added. She looked at Quinn, still feeling as if she was looking into a mirage 'How…' she started 'How come you're here? You live in New York?'

'Yeah. We stayed after I graduated'

Rachel's eyes filled with what looked like sadness. She smiled at Quinn and then looked at Beth, who was puzzled, and then back at Quinn.

'Are you just passing by?' asked Rachel.

'Yeah' Quinn spoke but Beth interrupted.

'Mom didn't let me come here' she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn gaped at the accusation and looked guiltily at Rachel, who gave her a hurt glance. She gulped at the sight of the brunette.

'We were shopping and… and she needed a book and…' she started rambling 'and a pencil case and…' Rachel's lips twitched into a smile 'and the shop was going to close'

'It's okay' she smiled at her 'You should come some day. I can get you tickets' she looked at Beth with a big smile and then back at Quinn shyly 'If you want, of course'

'Yes!' Beth squealed 'Please mom!' she begged.

Quinn chuckled shaking her head and smiled 'Sure. We'd love to' her smile was genuine and Rachel's heart clenched for a millisecond. Just the same way Quinn's heart did when she saw her beaming.

Quinn looked at her bags and gave her an apologetic smile 'We should go'

'Yeah. Sure'

Rachel hesitated but finally stepped closer to hug her. Quinn reveled in the hug, holding tightly as she did before.

The brunette pulled away awkwardly and Quinn started to step away, Beth waving goodbye at her. She was about to turn around when she spoke again.

'Quinn?' she called out.

Quinn turned around 'Yeah?'

'Would you like…' she was rubbing the palms of her hands nervously 'I don't know, some day, maybe… hang out and catch up?'

Quinn's mouth hung open a little bit 'Really?' Rachel nodded hopefully 'I… I'd love to' in the background they could hear Beth exclaiming 'oh my god's' while she watched both women interact.

Rachel beamed and rummaged in her bag. She took a piece of paper –a leaflet she had forgotten she had in her bag- and a pen and wrote something down. She stepped closer and handed the paper to her. 'That's my phone. Call me whenever you want and we'll arrange some date… meeting. Some meeting.'

Quinn took it and looked at it, with a smile on her face. 'It's you who should call me whenever you're available' she chuckled.

Rachel rolled her eyes 'I'm not that busy' she protested 'Plus, you know what time the show is, so at least you'll guess when _not_ to call me' Quinn smiled and nodded.

'Okay. I'll call you'

Rachel waved at both of them and suddenly widened her eyes as if she just came up with the meaning of life. She ran towards Beth and gave her a hug. The little girl gasped in surprise and hugged her back, almost in tears. Once they pulled away Rachel turned to other fans and resumed her Broadway star duties.

Quinn smiled to herself; her stomach tingled as she remembered the previous encounter. She looked at Beth, who was walking quietly before her. She is still grounded, she thought, and she made it clear on their way home.

'You're grounded, Beth. Don't forget it. You're not going to that sleepover tomorrow'

Quinn frowned at the bluntness of her replies; she would only say 'okay' or 'sure' in a harsh way. She thought that knowing her idol would make her feel over the moon, but she looked kind of upset. She didn't protest nor tried to argue with her about the punishment, which was unsettling.

When she opened the door to their home she set the bags on the counter in the kitchen and gave Beth the things they'd bought that afternoon for her. She thought about lifting the punishment; after all, she knew where she had gone and thanks to her she had seen Rachel after all those years. But she couldn't allow her to go away with it. She decided to soften the punishment: she could go to Patricia's house but no sleepovers.

'Beth, come set the table' she told her from the kitchen while she took the lasagna she had prepared before out of the oven.

No reply, no 'yes, mom'. Nothing. She watched how Beth came into the kitchen and picked up a pair of forks and knives and put them on the table.

'Are you okay?' she finally asked her.

Beth shrugged. She then took a pair of plates and put them beside the cutlery as Quinn got the glasses from a cupboard and set them in front of them.

'Aren't you excited about Rachel? Now you can brag about it' she joked to see if she got any reaction.

Beth twitched her lips into a smile that she was clearly trying to hold back, but she only shrugged again. Okay, this is getting serious, thought Quinn.

'What's gotten into you?'

Beth gave her a deadly glare which caught Quinn off-guard; she'd never seen her daughter so upset.

'Nothing' she replied. It killed Quinn. It reminded her of how she was when she was young, so reserved and always closing up. It somehow scared her that Beth learned that from her. Although Beth was a very happy and lively girl, it was during Quinn's teenage years when she started to change. She just wanted her daughter to keep the innocence and kindness of her childhood.

'Beth…' she whispered trying to find the words to reach her 'I thought you'd be happy about Rachel…'

Beth shut her eyes and replied 'You lied to me!' she snapped 'You never told me you knew Rachel' Quinn gaped at the confession 'She's my idol! And you never even mentioned to me you were friends! It's not fair!' tears started to roll down her cheeks and Quinn's heart broke at the sight of her daughter's powerlessness.

'Beth…' she kneeled down 'God, you're right' she whispered, her eyes getting misty too 'You're so right, I owe you an apology'

Beth ducked down her head hiding her face away 'Why?' Quinn held her by the shoulders and lifted her face softly with her hand, sighing.

'I can explain' she said softly 'It's just a long story, that's all'

Beth looked into her eyes, her features softened.

'Let's have dinner first and then I'll tell you everything, okay?'

'Will you?' Beth asked with a small smile and Quinn nodded smiling back. She pulled her into a hug and sighed.

'C'mon, the lasagna's going to get cold'

They chatted during dinner; Beth wasn't upset but curious instead about her mom and Rachel's past together. All she could think of was how did they meet or why didn't they stay in touch after high school.

Quinn finished putting the plates in the dish washer as Beth sat on the couch in the living room. She reached the couch and sat down beside her daughter.

'So…' she started 'What do you wanna know?'

The little girl hummed, thinking of a good question for her mother.

'Why didn't you tell me about it before?'

'Well…' she shifted in the couch so that she faced her fully 'We weren't exactly friends. We were kind of friends. But we lost touch'

'That's not a good reason. You could've said you were in the same school. It would've been fine'

'Yeah, but we had history' she chuckled 'I was a bit- mean to her'

Beth widened her eyes in shock and Quinn ducked her head down in embarrassment.

'And I've always been so ashamed of it' she admitted, biting her lower lip. 'I treated her so badly and still she was always so kind to me. She would always reach out for me and tried to bring the best of me when I was at my worst.' she went on 'During senior year we managed to remain kind of friends. We didn't hang out, but at least we weren't fighting anymore'

'But… What did you fight over?'

Quinn chuckled and puffed 'Over everything. Every stupidity you can imagine. Boyfriends, glee club even cheerleading, I would call her names…'

Beth's features saddened at the things her mother used to do when she was in high school. She had an impeccable image of her mother, her perfect role model. And listening to all of that was a little bit disappointing. Quinn noticed her daughter's immerse-in-my-own-thoughts face and bit her lip guiltily.

'She was really supportive when I got pregnant. She even gave JBI her panties so that he wouldn't post on his blog that I was pregnant.'

Beth widened her eyes 'Who's JBI?' she asked curiously.

'Just some guy who had a gossip blog. And who was _obsessed_ with Rachel.'

'And she gave him her panties to protect you? Even when you two were enemies?'

Quinn nodded with a smile 'She's like that' she replied with a hint of pride in her voice 'The word 'malice' is not on her dictionary' she chuckled.

'Why were you so mean to her?' Beth asked, scrutinizing her.

Her gaze turned away from Beth and wandered aimlessly around the living room. It was the question she asked herself years ago. She knew the answer but she just hadn't said it out loud to anybody. She looked back at her daughter and decided it was time to be honest with her.

'I was scared' she admitted. When she saw her reaction –a confused frown- she smiled 'I was scared of what I felt so a tried to shove it away and channeled it in the wrong way'

'What did you feel?' the little girl inquired, still confused.

Quinn smiled sweetly 'I liked her.' she finally admitted 'It grew stronger every day and it scared me a lot'

Beth's eyes were wide open 'Are you kidding me?' she raised her voice in misbelief 'But you just told me you fought about boyfriends!' Quinn couldn't hold back her laughter.

'It's insane, isn't it?' she took her little hand and squeezed it 'I grew up in a family where those things were not… accepted. And I grew up in a city where they weren't well seen either. Especially in high school' she paused herself 'I just… I just wasn't prepared to admit it to myself, let alone to others' Beth looked at her with sympathy 'As time went by I just accepted that I was in love with her, but just hid it.'

'I think that what's happening to Lena'

'Lena, your friend?'

Beth nodded 'She doesn't like boys but she likes her best friend, Sarah.'

'Is it something you guessed or she told you so?'

'She told me. And I'm so angry because boys in our class won't stop picking on her and calling her freak because of that' she frowned, upset.

Quinn gaped with sadness in her face. After a few moments she spoke again 'Promise me you will support Lena when she needs you, okay?'

Her daughter looked at her with determination and nodded 'Sometimes I want to punch them, but I know you'll be upset with me if I do that' Quinn's laugh made her giggle.

'I don't want you to get into fights, but you can protect and support her by other means.' she looked at Beth with pride. She felt relieved that her daughter was so mature for her age and she wasn't scared to defend the things she believed were right. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and rubbed her arm.

'It's that why you were scared too?' asked Beth 'Because you didn't want to be called a freak?'

Quinn nodded 'You know, there was this guy, Kurt, he's Rachel's best friend, well I think they're still best friends… Anyway, he was bullied because he was gay. He even had to transfer' she explained 'And Santana was outed in a video that was seen all over the state.'

Beth's horrified expression made Quinn chuckle.

'And I knew I had no chance with Rachel, she was so in love with her boyfriend…' she trailed off.

'Why don't you tell her now? It's already in the past, right?'

Quinn's shock was evident in her face, but she managed to chuckle nervously 'I can't do that' she smiled, more relaxed.

Beth squinted in suspicion 'Do you still like her?' Quinn blushed a little bit 'Mom?'

Quinn grimaced and looked straight into her eyes 'It's complicated' she released a deep breath 'But I think I still have feelings for her.'

Beth smiled and rested her head on her shoulder 'I can't believe my mother's in love with my idol' she teased. Quinn laughed and nudged her.

'Don't laugh at your mother!' she tickled her as a punishment. She knew her daughter was the most ticklish person on earth.

Once they stopped laughing and giggling, Beth rested her head on her shoulder once again, holding her arm at the same time.

'But, what about the boyfriends you had when we were here?' she inquired as Quinn sucked on her teeth.

'Well…' she began 'I tried. I tried to develop some kind of… of love' she admitted 'But I guess I didn't feel anything special to begin with…' she trailed off.

'Why didn't you tried with other women?' Quinn quirked up her eyebrow at the directness of the question.

'I didn't want to put that weight on you' she took a deep breath 'I just wanted you to have a normal and peaceful life without having to worry about some idiot insulting you because of your mother' she blinked away the tears that gathered in her eyes.

Beth looked up and watched her. It took her some time to process what her mother had just told her. She thought about Lena and imagined her pretending she liked the boys in her class just so that they wouldn't pick on her. For some reason it didn't feel right.

'I wouldn't mind, mom' she smiled at her 'You know, Rachel has two gay dads and look…' she paused herself, realizing that her mother already knew that 'Of course you know that' she chuckled. Quinn giggled and held her by the shoulder, pulling her to kiss her temple.

They remained like that for a couple of minutes until Quinn spoke again 'Are you still angry at me?'

'No!' Beth laughed and hugged her 'I understand now' she whispered.

Quinn smiled into her hair as she hugged her back 'Thank you' she replied 'You know what?' she pulled away and looked at her 'You're not grounded anymore'

'Really?' she beamed.

'But don't do that again. Don't disappear like that or you'll be grounded until you're 21' she pointed at her in a threatening yet playful way.

The little girl giggled 'I'm sorry'

'It's okay' she rubbed her arm 'I think I'm gonna call Rachel and talk to her. I think we can be friends'

Beth beamed once again at the possibility of having Rachel around every now and then. She smirked at her 'I think you should tell her you like her, but that's up to you' she teased and her mother nudged her and rolled her eyes.

Questions about Rachel came to Beth and Quinn would satisfy her curiosity. Both of them remained sitting in the couch, talking about school and work. Quinn was happy with how things had turned out. She told her daughter the truth and she had another chance of being friends with Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

When Quinn opened the door she found Rachel –and her beautiful smile- holding a tupperware with what looked like cookies in it.

'Hi!' Quinn greeted happily as Rachel's smile got wider.

'Hi, Quinn!' she hesitated whether to hug her or just wave at her until Quinn stepped closer, also hesitantly, and pulled her in. Rachel held her as tightly as the container allowed her to.

'Thanks for coming' Quinn whispered.

'Thanks for calling me'

Quinn gestured her to come in and took the tupperware from her hands so that she could take off her jacket. They went to the kitchen and Rachel took a seat at the bar.

'I made coffee but I can prepare tea if you'd prefer. I didn't know…'

'Coffee's fine' Rachel interrupted giggling.

Quinn settled the percolator and a couple of cups on the bar. She sat across from Rachel and poured some coffee in both cups. Rachel watched attentively every moment as if it were a tea ceremony. When Quinn had finished, she looked at Rachel and smiled shyly.

'It's good to see you again'

Rachel smiled widely and nodded 'I was so shocked yesterday. I would have never imagined I'd see you there…with Beth!' she chuckled as she kept smiling 'Is she here?'

Quinn shook her head 'No, she's at a friend's house. She has a sleepover'

'She's grown up so much' said Rachel in a wistful whisper.

'Well, it's been some years' Quinn replied with a giggle and took a sip from her cup.

'I know, I know. I guess It's just that I thought that when she grew up she'd still have that little baby face' she giggled and Quinn joined.

'She still has her baby face' she replied proudly 'She's my little angel'

Rachel pouted and smiled at her with an 'aww' in between and Quinn blushed.

'Her hair is also darker than when she was a toddler'

'Yeah. Puck's genes are showing'

'Does he…' she hesitated; she didn't know if it was a thorny issue 'Does he know her? I mean, does he…'

Quinn chuckled and nodded 'Yes, they know each other and they love each other. The thing is that Puck's now in LA, so we only get together during holidays or summer' she paused to take a sip 'But Beth loves him and you may not believe me but Puck's an incredible father' she smiled playfully.

Rachel smiled back 'I really didn't doubt it. I knew Puck loved you so much and since I found out he was the father I knew he'd man up and be there for both of you'

Quinn smiled at her admission. The thought of Rachel caring about her daughter's well-being even before she was born filled her with warmth and satisfaction.

'Did you know he's having another baby?' Rachel gaped and widened her eyes in shock.

'What?!' she chuckled in misbelief.

'Yes' Quinn laughed 'He's been with this girl, Martha, for almost three years'

'My god, I didn't know that!'

'He called me about two weeks ago and told me she's pregnant'

'Wow…' she breathed out, still surprised 'How's Beth taken it?'

'She's really excited to have a brother or a sister'

'And you?' she inquired cautiously.

Quinn squinted at her 'What do you mean?' she asked with amusement.

'Well,' exclaimed Rachel 'he's the father of your child and now he's having a baby of another woman. I don't know…' she trailed off when she realized that she barely knew anything of their lives. She lost touch with a lot of her glee club friends and realizing that life had taken them to where they were now and that they weren't teenagers anymore was unsettling. 'God, I feel so lost' she admitted with a chuckle, her cheeks reddening a little bit.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. She opened the tupperware and took out a cookie.

'I made them myself. My daddy's recipe' she informed smugly. Quinn took a bite and chewed, her eyebrows raising at the delicious taste.

'Wow' she swallowed and kept eating it eagerly 'They're delicious!' Rachel blushed and ducked down her head.

'Thank you' she reached out and took one herself.

'It's not an ex-husband or ex-boyfriend kind of thing' Quinn spoke 'Puck and I are more like best friends than exes'

'I see… You know, back in high school I always thought that you two made a good couple' she smiled shyly 'And I lost track of most of you that I didn't even consider that we're not in high school anymore' she admitted with embarrassment.

'I lost track with most of you too. I only kept in touch with a few. With Puck, obviously. Sometimes, I exchange emails with Mercedes and Sam. And of course I still keep in touch with Santana and Britt; you can't break the Unholy Trinity' she laughed and Rachel laughed along.

'Are they still together?'

Quinn nodded 'They started together and they'll die together' she laughed and Rachel smiled sweetly.

'I'm sure they will' Rachel sighed, resting her face on her palm and biting her cookie 'They're so lucky. The love they have is unconditional. They're role models' she said longingly.

'That doesn't come that easily. You have to fight and work for a love like that. For your partner' Quinn stated and Rachel agreed with a nod 'Remember when you thought Finn and you would last forever?'

Rachel laughed, embarrassed 'I was so innocent and naïve…' she chuckled and frowned afterwards 'How do you know we're not together anymore?'

'Mercedes told me once in one of her emails. It was months after you two broke up, I think.'

Rachel nodded in understanding 'I'm still looking for that everlasting love. I guess you were right about the school girl fantasy…' she trailed off, looking shyly at her cup of coffee.

Quinn gulped at the memory. The moment when she had to apologize was coming, but the knot that had suddenly formed in her throat made it difficult to talk.

'I have resigned myself to not finding it' she managed to say.

'Quinn…' Rachel looked at her with concern 'Don't think like that. You're gorgeous, you're kind and smart.' she put her hand on Quinn's and squeezed it 'You'll find someone who'll love you and treat you like you deserve'

Quinn smiled warmly at her, but shook her head slightly 'I guess what I always wanted is a bit… unreachable' she looked at her sadly and tilted down her head.

'You're talking to someone who's dated three people since high school and broke up with the three of them'

Quinn raised her eyebrow. The Fabray eyebrow quirk, Rachel thought.

'Wow, Rachel 'Heartbreaker' Berry. Tables are turned' she replied playfully.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed 'It's not like that' she explained 'I just feel more confident to end up something that I'm not comfortable with and that doesn't make me happy'

Quinn smiled 'But I'm sure you've left them brokenhearted'

'I hope not' she chuckled 'I'd feel really bad. We all broke up by mutual agreement. If I find out they're in awful pain because of me…'

'Were they related to Broadway? Actors or something like that?'

'Ben and Kevin were friends of friends. Angela was a dancer from the last musical I've worked in before I got the part in _Inner City Girls_'

Quinn was taken aback by the female name in that statement. She gulped and swallowed, swearing to herself that she wouldn't get her hopes up just because Rachel had dated a girl. She was curious anyway.

'Angela?' she blurted out.

Rachel looked at her not really sure what her remark meant. She took a sip from her coffee to hide her insecurity.

'She was my last partner. A year ago' she replied shyly.

'How was it? I mean, were you experiencing with your sexuality or…' she paused herself, feeling rude and inappropriate 'Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm being impertinent' she bit her lips apologetically and Rachel giggled and waved it off.

'It's okay' she smiled at her 'I wasn't experiencing. It just… came to me, like out of the blue'

'Then why did you break up with her?'

'I didn't love her anymore' she replied 'Don't get me wrong, I liked her a lot and I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her anymore. I guess what I really wanted was unreachable' she paraphrased playfully with a smirk.

Quinn nodded and took a sip from her cup. It hurt a bit hearing Rachel say she'd loved a woman. Knowing that 'it came to her', something new, something different, something that was not expected. Something that didn't start in high school. Her head fell down almost automatically at the thought. She'd been in love with her all those years while Rachel had been with three people, probably not thinking about her at all. Who am I kidding?, she thought. She smiled at her when she realized that her silence was lasting a little bit too long.

'You'll find what you really want'

Rachel smiled back at her with a hint of sadness 'What about you?'

'Me?' she chuckled 'Well, I met a guy in college. But he wasn't very keen on having a young mother as a girlfriend' she giggled as Rachel grimaced 'And some years later I met another man, Thomas, from my previous work. It was better with him but it was obvious he wasn't willing to be part of the family, so…'

'I'm sorry…' Rachel whispered with concern and Quinn shook her head.

'You know, the thing is that…' she gasped for air 'I don't know why, but I don't seem to get attached to people, romantically speaking' she gestured with her hands so as to explain herself better 'It's like I didn't develop enough affection towards them. I wasn't thrilled, excited, out of my head, like you're supposed to be when you love someone. It's the same old story' she looked straight into Rachel's eyes 'And if I'm honest, I just tried it because of Beth…'

'Why?' Rachel frowned with curiosity.

'I wanted a normal life for her: a mom, a dad, a home. We have the home, I just needed a father. After Thomas, I realized that perhaps normal' she air quoted 'was not meant for us.'

Rachel took her hand in hers and caressed it gently 'Quinn, look' she kept eye contact with her as Quinn marveled at the softness of the touch 'What I learned along the years is that the only thing you can consider normal is the thing that makes you happy'

'You don't understand, Rach' the brunette quirked up her eyebrows in surprise at the endearing term 'When you have a child you stop looking for what makes _you_ happy and start looking for what makes _your child_ happy. I can't risk Beth's happiness for my sake' her eyes were bright due to the few tears that gathered. Rachel looked at her with pride. The girl who once was the head cheerio, feared by everyone at McKinley, was now in front of her confessing the greatest love of all: the love of a mother for her child. It made her heart beat fast and it filled her with warmth.

'I know... But have you asked her what makes her happy? Maybe she's perfectly fine with just the two of you.'

Quinn smiled, remembering the conversation she had with Beth the day before. Rachel let go of her hand slowly, not really wanting to.

'So what have you been doing since high school?' she asked Quinn.

'Mmm' she hummed thoughtfully 'I attended NYU and majored in English Literature… Uhm…'

'Was it difficult studying and taking care of Beth at the same time?'

'Yeah, but my mom came with me to New York and helped me a lot' Rachel nodded so that Quinn could go on 'When I graduated I did some courses and started working at a high school in Brooklyn. Now I'm working in another high school, in Manhattan. I've been there for almost three years.'

'Are you happy there?'

'Yes' Quinn nodded, smiling widely 'I'm better paid and I'm near home. Also, Beth's school is closer, so it's great. And people there are really nice' she held out her hands 'I'm lucky' she giggled and Rachel joined.

'I'm glad to hear that'

'What about you? Well, I know you've been in _The Devil Never Sleeps_ and _Inner City Girls_'

'How do you know that?' Rachel asked genuinely, making Quinn roll her eyes.

'C'mon, you're the star'

Rachel shut her eyes at her naivety and patted her forehead 'Of course' she giggled 'Well, my last year in NYADA I auditioned for _The Devil Never Sleeps_ and got the role, so I started combining the musical and the school.' she finished her cup of coffee and went on 'Then, you know _The Devil Never Sleeps_ got canceled, don't you?' Quinn nodded 'So I auditioned for other musicals until I was hired in _Inner City Girls_'

Quinn took both cups and put them in the sink and went back to sit at the bar. She took another cookie and handed the container to Rachel, who declined the offer 'I'm gonna leave these ones for Beth. She'll devour them as soon as I tell her that you made them'

Rachel laughed along with Quinn. They remained silent for a couple of minutes. Rachel wanted to ask Quinn something that had her thinking all night. Of course there were lots of things that Rachel wanted to know, but at that moment, it was killing her and she needed to know. She steeled herself and spoke.

'Can I ask you something?'

Quinn looked at her to find fear and shyness in her eyes 'Sure' she was afraid of the question.

'Why… why haven't you told me you were here? Beth told me you guys had seen my show before… Why didn't you stopped and say hi? I could have got Beth to know the ensemble, she would've loved that. I would have loved to see you both' she gasped for air after letting her doubts out.

Quinn gulped and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

'I was ashamed' she confessed 'Of everything I've done to you in the past' she ducked her head down, embarrassed 'I'm so sorry, Rachel' she looked up with misty eyes as Rachel shook her head lightly 'I'm so sorry for all the shit I've put you through. I was so selfish and immat-'

'Quinn, stop it' Rachel interrupted her, holding her hands once again in a soft and gentle way 'That was so long ago that I barely remember' she chuckled but Quinn spoke again.

'But it was unfair. You didn't deserve any of that' a timid tear fell down her cheek.

'You changed, Quinn. Since you got in glee club you changed for the better.' she held out her hand and reached for her face to wipe off the tears 'We had a chance and we managed to know and tolerate each other' she smiled gently 'And now, look at you!'

'I've never apologized properly' Quinn chuckled, more at ease.

Rachel giggled and waved it off 'Apology accepted'

'Also' Quinn swallowed and went on 'I thought you hated me and didn't want to know anything about me'

Rachel burst out laughing 'That's nonsense!' she giggled and blushed a little bit 'I though _you_ hated me and wanted to get rid of me' she admitted shyly.

'The only reason why I didn't keep in touch is this. And admitting to my daughter that I was a bitch to her idol is kind of… awkward' Rachel chuckled at the word 'idol'. It was still weird.

'Does she know?'

Quinn nodded 'I told her yesterday. She was so angry at me for not telling her that we knew each other from high school, so I had to explain everything to her'

'What does she think?'

'She was freaked out at first, but then she understood. She's a very comprehensive kid'

Rachel smiled. She has a great mother, she thought.

'What did you think when you found out that I'm her idol?'

'It wasn't a surprise at all. Though it was a bit awkward, you now, hiding that little detail' she made a gesture with her hand. She paused herself for a moment 'You know, when she was five, I took her to see _The Devil_; she doesn't remember all of it, she was still too young. She remembers going to a big theater and loving the show, but she didn't remember you were in it, so it was really funny telling her when she started being your fan.'

Rachel smiled coyly at the admission 'So if she was five it must have been… the same year I was casted'

Quinn nodded, trying to hold back a smile 'I found out by Mercedes about your role and…' she smiled, embarrassed 'I wanted to see you' she looked at her 'Beth's not your only fan'

Rachel gaped and bit her lip to then beam brightly. Quinn laughed at the cuteness of her expressions 'Thank you!' she replied enthusiastically 'It means a lot to me'

'And last year we went to see you again on _Inner City Girls_.'

Rachel was still flabbergasted by what Quinn had just said.

'Wow' she breathed out 'I would have never imagined you two would be among the audience… God it's such a shame you thought I hated you. I would totally have loved to see you two and catch up. Really'

'I'm glad we worked things out and we're catching up now'

'Yeah…' she smiled widely and squeezed her hand excitedly.

After a few moments in comfortable silence, Quinn clasped her hands together and spoke.

'Are you free tomorrow for dinner?'

'Tomorrow?' Rachel bit her lip 'I'm afraid not' Quinn grimaced in disappointment 'But on Saturday I'm available. I have a thing in the afternoon, but I'll be free afterwards' Rachel smiled mirroring Quinn.

'You should come for dinner. It will be a vegan friendly meal' Rachel giggled at the detail.

'Yes! I'd love to!'

'Beth will go crazy when I tell her' she laughed 'So then it's settled.'

'It's settled' she agreed with a grin.

'I'll call you and we'll set a time'

Quinn couldn't recall a time where she was that excited to see someone from McKinley. She saw her closest friends quite often, or at least as often as their schedules allowed them to. The other glee club kids, she just lost track of them. She didn't have a close friendship with Kurt, Blaine, Artie or Tina. And Finn, he was a special case. He wasn't a friend, he was just someone who went to McKinley and happened to be in glee club. He happened to have been her boyfriend and he also happened to be Rachel's first love too. The word enemy was a tad too heavy, so she just thought of him as 'that guy'. Seeing Rachel after all those years, getting to talk to her as a friend, remembering good old times, gossiping… it was too overwhelming yet too special. She'd always wanted a friendship with her –she had long ago dismissed the idea of something more- and now they had started from scratch and she would make it worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rang and Beth scooted to the door with excitement. She opened it to find Rachel behind.

'Hi, Rachel!'

'Hi, Beth!' she leaned down and gave her a hug.

'Come in'

'Thank you'

Beth gestured her to give her the jacket and Rachel complied. The little girl walked her to the kitchen where her mother was dressing the salad.

'Hey!' Quinn exclaimed, wiping her hands with a tablecloth.

'Hey!' Rachel got closer and hugged her too. Quinn held tightly and took her in as if she was a perfume or an essence. Rachel showed her the bottle of wine she was holding 'I brought wine' Quinn smiled.

'Wow, great' she took it and set it on the counter.

Rachel glanced at the salad and took a look at the other meal 'May I help you?' she offered.

Quinn shook her head 'Everything's ready. The table's already set'

'Then I'll get the meals to the living room'

'Tell Beth to get the wine'

Beth came to the kitchen beaming after putting Rachel's jacket on the coat stand.

'C'mon Beth, help me take the wine to the living room' Rachel handed her the bottle and took the bowl of pasta from the counter.

'Can I have some?' Beth asked.

'Nope' Quinn replied behind Rachel, carrying the bowl of salad.

Beth pouted 'When was the first time you tried alcohol, mom? I'm sure you were under 18!' she protested.

Rachel turned her face to look at Quinn with an eyebrow raised. Quinn pursed her lips awkwardly.

'You don't wanna know' Quinn replied with a chuckle at the memory of Puck getting her drunk.

'And you, Rachel?'

Quinn giggled, also at the memory of that awkwardly fun party at Rachel's

'I was 16 or 17 I think. First time I got drunk I turned a gay guy even gayer' Quinn burst out laughing.

Beth looked at them confused. This is obviously some private joke they have, she thought.

'I don't get it' she replied as she put the bottle on the table.

'That was junior year, right?' Quinn asked her and Rachel nodded. They put the food on the table and sat down.

'There was this time when I wanted to write a song for Regionals but I hadn't experienced a lot of trouble and pain, so your father and my ex-boyfriend' she looked at Quinn and grimaced 'your ex-boyfriend? Was he yours or mine at that time?'

Quinn stopped to think 'It was after Christmas so it was yours'

'Okay, your father and my ex-boyfriend, who later was your mom's boyfriend, and then ex-boyfriend to be my boyfriend aga-'

'Rachel' Quinn interrupted her as Beth looked at them still confused 'the story'

Rachel laughed and resumed her story 'So, they decided it was a great idea to get drunk at a party at my place'

'My father told you that?' Beth asked surprised.

'Oh, Beth, you're lucky your father has changed so much' Quinn replied playfully and Beth giggled.

'So you also knew my father?' Beth asked Rachel with curiosity.

Rachel nodded 'Actually, my ex-boyfriend dumped me because I kinda made out with him' she explained wrinkling her nose.

Beth eyes almost popped out of their sockets 'What?!' she exclaimed.

Both Quinn and Rachel laughed at the little girl's astonishment. Quinn served Beth some water and some wine for her and Rachel.

'Wow, that's a long story, though' replied Rachel.

'I'll sum it up' Quinn said 'I was with Finn, I cheated on him with your father. Finn cheated on me with Rachel. It was all a secret, so while I was still with Finn, your father and Rachel dated for a while. Finn found out about me cheating and not being your father, but I already told you that. I dated your father and Rachel dated Finn. Finn broke up with Rachel and she met a guy from other high school. Later on Rachel and that guy, Jesse, broke up and she dated Finn again. I met uncle Sam, but you already know that too. We dated until Finn broke up with Rachel because she made out with your father, but that was because Finn had lied to her about having sex with aunt Santana. I cheated on uncle Sam with Finn, we broke up and dated Finn officially. Jesse came back and he and Finn fought over Rachel during Prom. Finn dumped me at a funeral and finally got back with Rachel. And after that we remained more or less the same. Rachel with Finn and I was single for quite a long time.'

This time Rachel was also gaping and her eyes were wide open as she listened to Quinn's summary. Beth looked at her mother and then at Rachel to later look at her mother again. She knew some details of her mother's love life in high school, but adding the Rachel factor made everything click.

'So that was pretty much McKinley High' Quinn finished.

'Wow' was all Beth could say.

'How…' Rachel hesitated 'How do you know all of those things… I mean, some of them were supposed to be secrets!' she asked half in shock, half amused.

'C'mon, Rachel' she took a sip from her glass 'Privacy wasn't exactly our best quality. And I don't know why, but you always was the last to know' she chuckled.

'Because they didn't trust me. They thought I was gonna tell everybody'

Quinn shook her head lightly 'I didn't think that, but you know…' she trailed off and Rachel smiled in understanding.

'I don't even remember what we were talking about' Beth giggled and Rachel joined.

'That's true!' she patted her forehead 'So you know, I threw this party at my dads' house and we all got drunk'

'You were at granny's that night' Quinn interrupted.

'And we sang, we played spin the bottle, where I kissed my friend Blaine, who's gay. I thought it was awesome and he thought the same too, but turned out it was just an alcohol side effect or something'

'The funny thing is that you thought that was writing material' Quinn teased and Rachel rolled her eyes.

'Did you write the song?' asked Beth.

'Yeah' replied Rachel 'But it didn't take a drunken night to do it but a reality slap' she glanced at Quinn who stared at her, recalling that day in the auditorium. She remembered she cried after Rachel had just left. She punished herself for being so rude and harsh, but she couldn't find a better way to make her realize that she was destined for something greater. The thought of Finn of all people dragging her away of her dreams killed her.

'We won Regionals thanks to her' Quinn added proudly and Rachel ducked her head down with embarrassment. Beth smiled widely at both of them. She thought her mother looked really comfortable and happy around Rachel; and Rachel… she still couldn't believe she was having dinner with Rachel Berry.

Quinn served them some pasta and then to herself. She had prepared gnocchi with zucchini and tomato sauce –Santana's recipe- and a lettuce, walnut and black olives salad. She wasn't an expert in vegan cuisine but at least she looked for meals that didn't contain any kind of animal and she knew Beth loved Santana's pasta.

When Rachel tried it for the first time she hummed in delight and complimented her. Quinn blushed and thanked her.

'Just wait for dessert' Beth announced smugly.

Rachel looked at her with curiosity and Quinn informed her 'She made a spongecake'

Rachel gasped in surprise and turned to Beth 'For me?' the little girl nodded excitedly 'Aw, thank you!' she remembered the cookies 'Did you try my cookies?'

'Yes! I loved them, thank you!' Beth replied with a huge grin while Quinn witnessed the compliment exchange with amusement.

Dinner went by among conversations about Rachel and Quinn days at McKinley. Beth was enjoying the evening, getting to know Rachel's past as student. Beth also told Rachel about her school and hobbies.

'How was that sleepover?' Rachel asked her 'Did you have fun?'

'Yes! Patricia's mom made us chocolate cake and we watched some movies' she informed of her sleepover 'Did you know Patricia likes Jeremy?' she asked her mother 'Can you believe it?'

'Why?' Quinn asked curiosity.

'Patricia always says she likes successful boys. But Jeremy is just a normal kid'

'That's a bit shallow of her' Rachel said almost in a whisper, just in case she took it badly. Quinn looked at Rachel, feeling guilty, as she herself had been like that when she was little.

'I know. But she's my friend. When she's not shallow she's awesome' Beth replied with a smile and Quinn mirrored her.

Rachel looked at both of them warmly. She raised her well, she thought and a sudden current of pride invaded her.

'You know, you can't choose that' Rachel told her, with a hint of sadness in her voice 'That's the magic and the tragedy of love'

Quinn sighed at the truth of that statement. Years ago, she would lock herself in her room imagining how magical would feel like going out with Rachel. She would have bought her dinner at BreadstiX for special occasions and, why not, on any other occasion; she would have sung every song on glee club for her; they would have walked hand in hand in the park, in the street; she would have curled up next to her on her bed and let her hold her; she would have taken care of her as she took care of Beth, with love and devotion. A knot climbed up from her stomach to rest in her throat as she realized that the love she felt for Rachel hadn't changed. It was just hidden deep inside her.

She didn't notice she was looking down at her plate, with a sad face until she felt a foot hitting her leg. She shook her thoughts off and found out that Beth had kicked her to wake her up from her distracted state.

She turned her gaze to Rachel, who was staring at her with concern.

'She's right' she finally said 'You can't choose who you fall in love with' she spoke to her daughter but giving Rachel a sidelong glance.

'I know' her daughter replied looking at her with suspicion.

'So what about you?' Rachel asked Beth, trying to change the subject 'Do you like someone? Do you have a special friend?' she wiggled her eyebrows.

Beth shook her head eagerly.

'That's fine. Focus on school first' Rachel suggested.

When Rachel and Beth were talking, Quinn couldn't help but imagine the three of them as a family. The thought of it would creep into her brain without warning.

'You'll have time when you grow up' Rachel kept saying. She looked at Quinn and widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows in surprise 'God, I speak like my granny'

Quinn burst out laughing 'The circle of life' she replied with a teasing smile.

'And it moves us all' said Rachel nonchalantly.

'Through despair and hope' Beth singsonged while pricking her pasta 'Through faith and love' this time Rachel had joined her, with a bemused face.

'You sing!' she exclaimed 'You didn't tell me!' she turned to Quinn.

'I like singing' replied Beth shyly.

'She likes singing and dancing since she was little. She loves music' Quinn informed with a proud smile.

Rachel's jaw fell down as she turned her gaze to Beth 'We _must_ sing together!' Beth formed a perfect 'o' with her mouth

'Are you for real?' she asked incredulously and Rachel nodded with an excited smile 'Yes!' she squealed as she looked at her mother and clapped her hands in excitement.

'She has a lot of karaoke videogames for Wii' Quinn informed Rachel.

'Awesome' she held out her hand for Beth to high five her.

Rachel's different, thought Quinn. She treated Beth so kindly and sweetly from the very beginning. She even remembered when they were still in high school, during their kind-of-friends phase, and she would bump into her in the supermarket or BreadstiX. It was still awkward between them, but Rachel would always look at her daughter with loving eyes, as if she was some kind of treasure. Her other boyfriends would behave awkwardly in her presence or treat her as an alien within the body of a little girl.

Soon after, they were finishing their pasta and picking up the plates, piling them up in the sink. Beth took the spongecake she had made and put it on the table while Quinn took a knife and three little plates to serve it.

'What's it made of?' asked Rachel.

'Just a normal cake, but I've put chocolate chunks in it' replied Beth 'Don't worry, it's egg-free and I also used soy milk'

Rachel tilted her head and bit her lip at the detail 'Aw' she melted 'That's so sweet. Thank you!' she cupped her cheek with her hand and caressed it gently.

Quinn smiled while she cut the cake and put the slices on the plates. Once they had their portion, she left the knife aside and sat down.

'Oh my god' said Rachel, still chewing her slice 'it's delicious!'

'You really like it?' asked Beth enthusiastically.

'Yes!' she swallowed 'My god, I feel so spoiled tonight' she chuckled.

Rachel had another slice of sponge and Quinn told her she could take home a bigger portion. She still had her Tupperware there.

When they had finished, Quinn and Beth picked up the table; you're our guest, they told Rachel so that she would remain seated.

'Are we gonna sing on the karaoke?' asked Beth.

Quinn started washing up the plates that were piling up and Rachel couldn't help but stand up and help her.

'Just a second, sweetheart'

'Beth' Rachel caught her attention 'why don't you go set the Wii while I help your mom?' she suggested rubbing her shoulders to guide her to the living room.

She got next to Quinn and started rinsing the plates she had already washed up.

'You needn't do this. It's fine'

'It's the least I could do. You guys are treating me so nicely' she admitted with a smile.

'Oh, c'mon. Don't act like you're not often treated like this' she nudged her teasingly.

Rachel giggled 'Yeah, people treat me well, but, you know…' she shrugged 'Just because I'm _famous_' she couldn't air quote the word, but her tone of voice did the work.

Quinn frowned in concern 'What about your friends?'

Rachel chuckled and shook her head 'No. I mean, people that are not my closest friends. Meeting new people is difficult. If they know you for being an actress is like something in their heads changes and they act differently' she confessed 'Even people I knew from NYADA but weren't actually friends, they act like…you know, as if they wanted to make an impression' she let it all out, her shoulders falling down as if she had taken off a heavy burden.

'Well…' Quinn started, feeling a bit guilty 'Beth's like crazy because you're here' she eyed her and bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't think she wanted to 'make an impression'.

Rachel laughed, which caught Quinn by surprise 'For god's sake, Quinn, that's not the same!' she exclaimed 'She's just a kid!' she stopped laughing and sighed 'She's just excited. She wouldn't believe that people can be fake or act upon selfishness.' she looked over her shoulder to find Beth in the living room, plugging cables into the TV 'Just look at her, she's lovely' she said tenderly.

Quinn's heart melted. Marry me already, she thought. She smiled sweetly at her. She wiped her hands after she had finished the last plate.

'You know, for me you're still the Rachel from McKinley'

Rachel frowned and smiled at the same time, a bit confused 'It's that a good thing?' she chuckled.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully 'I know we weren't close back then, but I've always admired you. You were kind and gentle' Rachel put the last plate on the drainer and took a tablecloth to dry her hands 'People thought you were selfish, but…' she paused herself, trying to find the words to express it 'but you were just ambitious. And when people needed you, you were there. Always. Even for me. Helping and supporting. They can kiss my ass if they ever thought you were selfish.'

Rachel was near to tears. Actually, a few were falling down her cheeks.

'Thank you…' she trailed off, her voice faltering.

Quinn bit her lip and smiled shyly, she held out her arms 'C'mere' she whispered, gesturing so that Rachel would hug her. Rachel almost ran into her arms and let her wrap her and hold her in a gentle and warm way.

'Thank you… I really needed to hear something like that' she whispered, her faced buried in her neck, taking in her scent 'It means a lot coming from you'

This time she wasn't carrying any bags that kept her from hugging her properly. She trailed her fingers through her hair soothingly and stroked her back with her palm. She shut her eyes at the feeling of Rachel's breath so close, brushing the skin of her neck made her feel dizzy and light-headed.

When she opened her eyes, she found Beth watching from the door, with a smile on her face. She smiled back at her as she watched her heading back to the living room.

'It's the truth' she whispered, focusing again on Rachel.

Rachel chuckled and pulled away slowly, not really wanting to lose contact. She wiped off her tears and smiled.

'We should go. Beth will think something bad happened'

Quinn held back a smile and nodded.

They found Beth kneeling on the floor, rummaging around in a box. Rachel got closer to see what she was doing.

'I'm looking for my karaoke games' she informed.

Quinn sat on the arm of the couch, facing her daughter and Rachel, who was kneeling down beside her to help her. She had quite a few: Pop Hits, Rock, Disney, Summer Hits, Abba, Queen…

'I don't understand why they haven't made a Barbra Streisand videogame yet' Rachel complained. She took one of the cases and read the song list 'Oh my god, Ginuwine's Pony!' she exclaimed and turned her gaze towards Quinn 'Is this even suitable for kids?' she asked her in a low voice, trying not to be heard by Beth.

Quinn giggled 'That's the R&B edition' she shrugged 'After all, you sang 'Push it' in front of the whole McKinley' she teased her.

'That was different' Rachel rolled her eyes. Beth was listening to their conversation 'We were older!'

'Sure' she teased again.

'I don't really see the point in singing about riding a pony' said Beth shrugging in a nonchalant way.

Rachel's poker face could have won her an actual poker game. When she grows up she would remember that song and would understand the point of it all, she thought.

'It can be fun' replied Quinn, holding back a laugh.

Rachel snapped her eyes open aiming at Quinn and pursed her lips so as to avoid laughing. Quinn tried to cover her mouth with her hand surreptitiously at the sight of Rachel's face 'Yeah, it can be fun' she finally said 'With the right pony, yes. Fun.' she patted Beth's shoulder so that she would keep looking for games and forget the previous subject.

'Look at this one' Beth handed her a game case 'Greatest Hits'

Rachel took it and checked the track list. She pouted and nodded approvingly at the songs.

'We can sing Blondie!' Beth suggested enthusiastically.

Rachel looked for the song. It was _Maria_.

'You know the song? You weren't even born!'

'Rachel, we were five when that song came out. Don't play the old woman on her' she teased her with a smirk and the Fabray eyebrow quirk.

Rachel pouted and looked at Beth 'Go tell your mom she's ruining my adult fun' Quinn gave her a playful kick on the ass, which made Rachel laugh.

Beth giggled and patted Rachel on the shoulder in a colleague kind of way 'Adults should solve their problems as adults'

Rachel gaped at her reply and looked at Quinn, who burst out laughing 'Eat that, Rachel!' she teased her even more.

'Oh' Rachel stood up with a devilish look on her face 'You're so gonna regret this' she went towards her and started tickling her.

Quinn tried to fight back, grabbing her arms and tugging, but Rachel was rather strong and managed to keep tickling her, wiggling her fingers over her stomach and her waist.

'Stop!' pleaded Quinn.

They stumbled upon the couch among laughter and squeals coming from Quinn's mouth. Beth watched them, her muscles ached form laughing. The little girl joined the tickle war.

'You're supposed to defend me!' shrieked Quinn, who was being attacked by the two of them.

'God job, Beth!' Rachel cheered her.

Quinn spread her arms over her head and surrendered in between giggles. She noticed Rachel's knee was in between her thighs as she was straddling her leg. A current of arousal traveled through her body. Her mind told her to cough, to stand up, to avoid the very likely awkward situation that was about to take place if she still focused on that little detail; but her lips wouldn't stop smiling.

'I give up' she finally said.

She watched how Rachel smiled triumphantly and high fived Beth. The little girl turned to look at her, a huge grin on her face, and leaned down to hug her.

'I'm sorry, mom. I never had a partner in a tickle war and you always win'

Quinn smiled at her and hugged her back. Rachel got off Quinn and held out her hand for her to hold. Beth mimicked her and both of them helped Quinn get up.

'Blondie then, right?' Quinn said, looking at Rachel, their hands still joined together.

'Yes!' squealed Beth.

She inserted the CD and looked for the song in the menu. Rachel took one mic and Beth, the other. After the 'loading' screen, some buildings in green shade appeared on the TV. The guitar riffs started to sound and Debbie's face came to the screen.

'Wow, Debbie Harry, what a milf!' stated Rachel. Quinn looked at her and laughed. She then stole Beth's mic and spoke through it.

'Dork' her voice boomed out over the guitar, making Rachel laugh too. She gave Beth the microphone back.

'What's a milf?' Beth asked. Rachel's eyes widened.

'Uhm…' she tried to find a definition that was suitable for under 12 kids 'A beautiful woman'

'Like my mom?' the little girl smirked at Rachel and glanced at her mom.

Rachel smiled at her 'Yes' she looked lovingly at Quinn who, who was blushing 'Like your mom'

The drums made their appearance and both of them got ready. Rachel started singing:

_She moves like she don't care  
Smooth as silk, _

She looked at Quinn, who tensed a little bit at the intensity of her glance.

_Cool as air  
Ooh it makes you wanna cry_

Beth followed:

_She doesn't know your name_

_And your heart beats like a subway train_

_Ooh, it makes you wanna die_

_Ooh, don't you wanna take her?_

_Ooh, wanna make her all your own?_

Both girls sang the chorus together.

_Maria, you've gotta see her_

_Go insane and out of your mind_

_Regina, Ave Maria_

_A million and one candle lights_

Rachel danced as Beth kept singing:

_I've seen this thing before_

_In my best friend and the boy next door_

_Fool for love and fool on fire_

It was Rachel's turn again.

_Won't come in from the rain_

_She's oceans running down the drain_

_Blue as ice and desire_

_Don't you wanna make her?_

_Ooh, don't you wanna take her home?_

Rachel kneeled down to face the little girl, playing air guitar. Beth got closer and Rachel wrapped her little waist with her arm as she set her arm around the brunette's neck.

_Don't you wanna make her?_

_Ooh, don't you wanna take her home?_

_Maria, you've gotta see her_

_Go insane and out of your mind_

_Regina, Ave Maria_

_A million and one candle lights_

Rachel stood up and pointed at Quinn, with a seductive look. Quinn tensed again. Rachel flexed her finger so that she would come to her.

_Ooh, don't you wanna break her?_

_Ooh, don't you wanna take her home?_

Rachel placed her arm around Quinn's waist, holding the mic between them as Quinn held her by the shoulder.

_She walks like she don't care_

_Walkin' on imported air_

_Ooh, it makes you wanna die_

Rachel let go of Quinn and stood in front of her waggling her head to the drums making Quinn join her dance.

_Maria, you've gotta see her_

_Go insane and out of your mind_

Quinn shook her shoulders and walked backwards, smirking at Rachel, who let a 'woo hoo' out. Quinn bent over to sing with Beth.

_Regina, Ave Maria_

_A million and one candle lights_

_Maria, you've gotta see her_

_Go insane and out of your mind_

_Regina, Ave Maria_

_A million and one candle lights_

When the song finished the three of them cheered and clapped their hands. Rachel held out her hands for Beth to high five.

'Wow! You can sing!'

Beth hugged her, resting her head on her stomach.

'When I get to high school I want to be in glee club'

'Really? You'll do great!'

'She can dance too' Quinn added.

'Mom taught me'

Rachel looked at Quinn sweetly as Beth looked for another song to sing.

The three of them engaged in another singing number. Beth was better at the new smash hits whereas Rachel and Quinn nailed the classics of their high school time.

A couple of songs later, Quinn told Beth to go to bed.

'But it's too early!' the little girl protested. Quinn laughed mockingly.

'No it's not'

Beth pouted and turned to look at Rachel, who noticed the disappointment in her eyes. She walked towards her and cupped her cheeks sweetly.

'I'll come other day' she smiled at her and then looked up at Quinn, fearing she had invited herself over without the hostess permission.

'Really?' Beth beamed, looking at her mother for reassurance.

Quinn smiled and placed herself behind her daughter to hold her by the shoulders 'Yes' she said, nodding her head 'Now go put your pajamas on and brush your teeth and then you'll say goodnight to Rachel' she patted her back, ushering her to the bathroom.

They both waited until Beth disappeared through the door. Quinn turned to look at Rachel.

'You can come whenever you want' she said, determined, making Rachel beam.

Quinn took out the game disk and switched off the Wii. Rachel looked at her nervously, rubbing the palm of her hand with her thumb. She bit her lip, wanting to ask her for something.

'Quinn…' she caught her attention 'Can I tuck her in?' she asked shyly.

Quinn looked at her, delighted by the request 'You want to?' she asked.

Rachel nodded with a smile on her face, while she sat on the arm of the couch.

'You know…' she started, looking down at the floor to hide her embarrassment 'I think I'm in that time of my life where my maternal instinct is blossoming' she chuckled and looked at her, clenching her nose in an awkward and shy gesture.

Quinn giggled at the confession, melting inside, and sat beside Rachel, who scooted over to let her more space on the arm.

'That's sweet' she said in a tender tone.

Rachel went on 'Sometimes I see women with their children, playing or walking in the park and it makes me so envious' she confessed with a chuckle 'Like, damn, I want a family. I want somebody to have a family with. A little Rachel Berry' Quinn giggled at the thought of another little brunette in the world 'I think I would call her Nora' she went on 'Nora Berry, do you like it?'

'Sounds great' Quinn replied sweetly 'It would make a good stage name'

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise 'Really?' she cleared her throat 'Ladies and gentleman,' she impersonated the voice of a show presenter 'let me introduce you to the one and only, Nora Berry!'

Quinn burst out laughing and nudged her 'See? Sounds great!'

'It's true!' Rachel complied with a shy smile.

'What would you call it if it was a boy?'

Rachel hummed thoughtfully 'Mmm…' she pursed her lips 'I like Jermaine. Or perhaps, Marvin. How about it?' she looked at her for opinion.

Quinn nodded approvingly as Rachel smiled. A few seconds later, Beth came into the living room again, wearing her yellow and blue pajamas.

'Did you brush your teeth?' Quinn asked.

'Yes!' Beth replied showing her teeth.

Quinn looked at Rachel and gestured at her so that she would go tuck her in. Rachel stood up and held out her hand for Beth to hold.

'C'mon, let's go to bed'

Beth took her hand and guided her to her room, Quinn following them. When they got there, Beth switched on the lights and Rachel could see her room. The walls were painted in light blue and there were shelves with books and figures that Rachel supposed were characters of movies or TV shows. The closet doors were covered with pictures of Beth and her friends and family, and the wall where the head of the bed was placed was covered by a big poster. It took her some time to realize the woman in the poster was herself.

'Holy fu-' she snapped her mouth close 'moly!'

Quinn laughed at her reaction and Beth blushed. It was a poster of _Inner City Girls._

'We bought it when we went to see you' Quinn explained.

'Wow' it was the only thing she could say.

Quinn looked at her lovingly, reveling in her astonishment. Beth went to her desk and took a pen from a cup.

'Would you sign it, please?' she asked pleadingly.

Rachel chuckled, almost choking, and smiled at the little girl 'Of course!'

She took the pen and rested her knee on the mattress to keep balance and stopped to think of something nice to write. She took a couple of minutes to sign the poster and once she was finished she handed the pen back to Beth, who put it back on the cup and scooted to her bed to read the dedication.

_To the lovely and wonderful Beth. I hope this time I get to see you grow up and be part of your life. _

_Lots of LOVE, _

_Rachel Berry_

She had drawn a star by her name.

Beth gaped in excitement and hugged Rachel 'Thank you!' she exclaimed 'Mom, look!' she called her out.

Quinn walked towards them and took a look at the poster. When she read it her eyes lit up and her lips morphed into a big smile that didn't go unnoticed. She looked at Rachel, who ducked her head down in embarrassment.

'It's true…' she trailed off, still not making eye contact with Quinn.

'I hope so too' Quinn breathed out, fighting the urge to hug her and kiss her.

Beth witnessed the interaction with excitement, glancing at the written dedication every now and then. Rachel remembered the reason she was in her room and resumed her mother-like task.

'C'mon young lady' she squeezed her shoulder 'Time for some sleep'

Beth complied and got into her bed. Rachel covered her with the sheets and tucked her gently, while Quinn watched the whole process. She leaned over and kissed her forehead sweetly.

'Good night, Beth' she whispered softly.

'Good night, Rachel' she replied with a calm smile.

Rachel stepped aside to let Quinn get closer. The blonde did the same and kissed her daughter good night.

'Sleep well, honey'

'Night, mom'

Rachel switched off the lights when they were leaving and closed the door carefully behind her.

They headed to the couch and Rachel sat down.

'She's so not gonna sleep tonight' Quinn chuckled.

'She's so full of energy! I can't believe it' Rachel laughed.

'Yeah…' she replied 'Sometimes I think she's a blonde Rachel Berry' she joked, making Rachel laugh harder.

'Did I do it well?' she asked playfully.

Quinn giggled and nodded 'You're good at it'

'I must say I was self-conscious in front of you. You're such a great mom!' she admitted.

Quinn was taken aback by the compliment and blushed 'Thank you…' she barely whispered. She coughed to regain confidence and spoke again 'There's still more wine left. And I have another bottle. Wanna have some?'

Rachel smirked at her 'Sounds great'

She went to the kitchen and took the bottle and two glasses and came back to the living room. She sat beside Rachel and began pouring wine in the glasses. Rachel held out hers.

'To us' she smiled at Quinn 'To getting it right'

Quinn held back a smile and raised her glass to have a toast. Both of them sipped from their glasses.

'You know, talking about child names I was wondering…' Rachel began 'How would you call your baby if you had another one?'

Quinn's eyes popped out and burst out laughing 'Wow' she exclaimed 'I haven't thought of that, to be honest'

'C'mon, think of a name you like. Boy and girl'

'Okay' she looked up, thinking 'I like Renée for a girl'

'Beautiful name'

Quinn nodded 'And maybe Gene, for a boy'

Rachel nodded in approval and drank her wine.

'Do you wanna have more?'

'I don't know' Quinn admitted 'If I found the right person, maybe I'll think about it' she took a sip from her glass.

'Did you ever think of giving her up?' the brunette asked with curiosity.

'I had my doubts. I thought about it before she was born. It was the easiest thing after all. But then…' she looked up with bright eyes, as if the memory was still vivid 'the doctor put her in my arms and I knew it' she had a loving smile on her face. Rachel could see how her features always changed whenever she talked about her daughter. All the emotions Quinn was feeling were conveyed by that single gesture 'I knew I had to keep her, even if it wasn't the easiest path to take, I knew I couldn't give her up. She was and she is my perfect little thing'

Rachel found herself delighted by the change in her former foe. From cheating and manipulating her boyfriends so she could be on top of the social ladder to sacrifice herself for the sake of her daughter.

'You know, I was happy that you kept her'

Quinn looked at her surprised 'Really?'

'Yeah' Rachel confessed 'I went to see her at the hospital when you gave bir-'

'Did you?' Quinn interrupted her, in shock. She didn't know Rachel had gone to see her daughter when she was born. She had never ever imagined in her wildest dreams that she had done such thing. Her pulse accelerated at the thought of it.

'Yeah' she replied shyly 'I thought that maybe you didn't want to see me, so I went directly to the nursery to see her' she paused to drink 'After watching Vocal Adrenaline I went to talk to Shelby and she asked me about you and the baby. She asked me if you were gonna give her up, but I didn't know'

Quinn listened attentively. She wondered if the relationship between Rachel and Shelby was fine or if they hadn't kept in touch at all.

'Then I went to the hospital and Puck told me you were gonna keep her' Quinn smiled 'And I don't know why, but it made me so happy' she glanced at Quinn and smiled back at her 'I remember looking at her through the glass and whispering things to her' she ducked her head, embarrassed.

Quinn bit her lip, holding back her smile and tilted her head in delight 'What things?' she asked with curiosity, giving her a nudge, making Rachel chuckle.

'Things like 'hi little Beth, you're lucky your mom is keeping you!' or 'you're gonna have a wonderful life with your mom!''

'You really thought so?' Quinn asked gladly surprised and Rachel nodded.

'Yes. I know we weren't friends but sometimes I watched how you caressed your belly and smiled at it as if she was already there…' she recalled 'I knew you'd love her and would be a wonderful mom. And I've been proven right' she giggled.

Quinn bit her lip but finally caved in and beamed. She finished her wine, avoiding her gaze, as she was still too embarrassed to look at Rachel.

Rachel drank from her wine too, long sips until the glass was empty.

Quinn reached for the bottle and gestured at Rachel, who nodded and held out her glass for Quinn to refill it.

'Thanks'

Quinn filled her own glass and set the bottle on the table 'Do you keep in touch with Shelby?'

Rachel swallowed the wine she'd just poured and replied 'Not exactly. The day you gave birth, she told me she wanted a family, but couldn't make it up for me' she cleared her throat 'for all the time she was absent. So she wanted to start from the beginning'

'That must have been so hard for you'

'I was pissed' she giggled 'Disappointed' she grimaced 'But during senior year we got to talk again and we kinda worked things out'

'That's great'

'She even wrote a recommendation letter for my NYADA application. And, you know, we just stayed in touch for a while after that, but then…' she trailed off and shrugged her shoulder. Quinn nodded in understanding 'Have you talked to your father since…' she paused, afraid of mentioning what he did to her.

'Nope' Quinn sucked on her tongue 'And I don't want to. Though it was hard at first, but we were better off without him. I'm better off without him'

Quinn never thought she would be sharing such personal things with one Rachel Berry. The things she learned about her that night along with the secrets Quinn told her, created a special bond between them. Rachel told her about the relationship with her dads, the people in NYADA and her work mates and that time _The Devil Never Sleeps_ was nominated for a Tony for best musical.

'I watched it on TV' Quinn admitted, sipping from her fourth glass '_We_ watched it'

Rachel giggled, blushing 'I spent the previous week practicing my over-the-shoulder pose' Quinn burst out laughing.

'You looked hot in that red dress'

Rachel's eyes widened and she blushed once again 'Wow…Thank you' she chuckled shyly.

'It's a shame you weren't nominated'

'Though I had an important role, I wasn't the leading actress, so…' Rachel shrugged and finished her third glass. Quinn had opened another bottle before, so she offered refilling.

'You want to get me drunk, don't you?' Rachel's contagious laugh filled the living room. Quinn nodded playfully.

'I wanna know all the dirty Broadway secrets' she whispered, partly due to the fact that alcohol was starting to take effect. She poured some more wine for both of them.

Rachel's laughed muffled, but it became an inaudible and mischievous snicker 'Andrew Ramirez cheated on his wife with….' she made the sound of the drums 'Kelly Duffin!' she shook her hand like she'd just dropped incredible news.

Quinn gaped theatrically and started giggling 'I have no idea who the hell Andrew Ramirez is' and Rachel cracked up, dropping her head on Quinn's shoulder.

'He played Che in _Evita_. He's great, but he's a cheater' she whispered the last word.

'And who's Kelly Diff…'

'Duffin' she corrected 'Oh my god, you don't know who Kelly Duffin is? Quinn I think I'm going to give you a course on Broadway actors and actresses!'

'Sure, lecture me' she replied with a giggle.

'She's the star in _Paradise Lost_. She won a Tony last year. And she had an affair with a cheater' she said the word more in a mocking way that in an I-am-not-okay-with-people-who-cheat kind of way.

'So you don't trust cheaters, I get it' Quinn giggled 'You shouldn't trust me' she warned her, half serious, half playful.

'You are the only exception' she sang the words of the song she once sang in glee club. Quinn stiffened at the memory. Though by that time she was beginning to accept that she felt different towards Rachel, it was from that day forth that she started putting names to that feeling. A different thing was being okay with what those names meant.

Rachel noticed the tension in Quinn's body 'You're not a cheater, Quinn' she gently patted her thigh 'That was long time ago, but now you're not'

'How do you know that?' she asked genuinely, wanting to know what she thought about it.

'You told me that the last boyfriends you've had these years broke up with you because they didn't want to have a family yet' she explained 'Plus, I cheated once on Finn, so you shouldn't trust me, either'

'You had a very good reason' she waved it off.

'Having a good reason doesn't legitimate one's actions' she replied quietly but in a serious tone 'I learned that when I sent that girl to a crack house' she smirked and Quinn burst out laughing.

'You really freaked me out when I heard that, like… like, damn, don't ever mess with Rachel again' Rachel cracked up at the confession and shook her head.

'I'm not _that_ dangerous'

'Oh, so you are dangerous?' Quinn teased her 'I knew it'

Rachel was taken aback, mildly hurt by that statement. She didn't know if she was just joking or being honest. She knew for sure she herself was playing around, but Quinn's reaction wasn't exactly what she'd expected. Maybe, she's joking along, she thought; or maybe it's me being tipsy and paranoid. She turned and poured some more wine, though her glass wasn't empty.

Quinn noticed her features changed while she immersed in her train of thought. Seeing her refilling her still not empty glass made her realize that perhaps what she said had been inappropriate.

'What's wrong?' she asked Rachel shyly.

Rachel sipped her wine awkwardly 'You really think I'm dangerous? What do you mean by dangerous? In a bad way?' she rambled nervously.

Quinn laughed and shook her head 'I was just kidding!' she held her hand almost as a reflex and squeezed it. Rachel held it back and intertwined her fingers with Quinn's. The blonde laid back to rest against the back of the couch, their hands still glued together.

'When I get tipsy I'm more sensitive and paranoid' she confessed with a chuckle.

'I tried getting you drunk to coax gossips out of you, not make you feel bad' she said playfully, but honestly. Rachel giggled and lied back, beside her, resting her head on her shoulder.

'You want gossip, uh?' she nudged her 'Finn was awful in bed' she started giggling.

Quinn dropped her jaw open and cracked up 'Are you serious?' she asked still laughing. Rachel nodded 'What about the others?' she asked curiously.

'Better, to be honest' she replied 'Ben was the best of the boys'

'And what about Angela?' a mix of curiosity and jealousy took her over.

Rachel giggled and ducked her head down in embarrassment.

'Let's say every woman should have the right to experience lesbian sex' she giggled.

While she was speaking, Quinn felt her thumb brushing her hand, as they were still joined together. She wondered if that was a hint or if she was implying that she needed sex with a woman. It made her feel angry in some way. Or maybe it was due to the knot that had formed in her throat and her stomach at the revelation of how amazing had been for Rachel dating –and having sex- with a woman. She'd sworn to herself she wouldn't hate or judge anybody without knowing them, but she hated that Angela girl. She set herself free form Rachel's clasp under the pretext of taking her glass and drinking from it.

Rachel sat up and tilted her head close to Quinn's 'What about you?'

Quinn eyed her and quirked up her eyebrow. The Fabray eyebrow quirk. Though it scared Rachel a bit, the brunette held her gaze defiantly.

Quinn drank from her wine again, almost emptying the glass and then shrugged 'They were okay'

Rachel smirked 'Then you should try with a woman' she joked but Quinn couldn't tell if she was flirting, if she was joking and teasing her of if she was mocking her.

'Then be that woman for me' she snapped.

The very next second Quinn's body stiffened and her eyes widened at the words that had just slipped out of her mouth. She meant to keep them as thoughts, not actually said them out loud. She panicked when Rachel breathed out an incredulous 'what?' She looked at her with terrified eyes. Terrified, because she had screwed their new-found friendship and she had confessed the secret she had been keeping for so long.

She stood up almost tumbling 'I'm sorry, too much wine' she apologize 'I don't even know what I'm saying' she hurried to the kitchen, too scared to look at her.

Rachel set her glass on the table and stood up just as quickly and followed her 'Quinn, wait!'

When she reached her she held her arm, her fingers running down until she was gently grabbing her hand.

'Quinn, please' she could notice she was shaking.

'I'm so sorry, Rachel, I shouldn't have said that'

Rachel tightened her grip when she felt Quinn was trying to set herself free. Quinn hadn't been that scared since she found out she was pregnant and since her father kicked her out.

'Was it just a joke or is there anything else?' Rachel asked nervously.

Quinn finally made eye-contact with her. Her eyes were misty and tearful. She had always been good at lying and pretending, but in that moment she couldn't. She didn't know if it was due to all the wine she had consumed or if she just wanted to reveal that secret that was killing and burning her inside. She opted to not lie but not tell the truth either.

'I can't…' she trailed off.

'Yes you can!' she almost yelled, making Quinn cringe. Rachel regretted her reaction so she brushed the back of her hand with her thumb. A thought crossed her mind all of a sudden, and her behavior, her nervousness, started to fall into place. She took her other hand and looked at her gently and calmly 'You're not gonna lose me, Quinn, whatever it is that's killing you inside'

Quinn's shoulder dropped, defeated; she managed to set her hands free, Rachel finally giving in. She sat on the stool, facing the counter. Rachel mimicked her, but she faced Quinn instead.

'I've always been in love with you' she breathed out in an exhausted whisper.

Rachel gasped slightly and chuckled, which made Quinn stiffen in anticipation of the worst. A couple of tears finally rolled down. This is a lost battle, she thought.

Rachel covered her hands, which were clasped together 'Are you serious?'

It was a warm and sweet gesture. Quinn stared at their hands, not really understanding why Rachel hadn't run away yet. She took her gaze away from their hands on the counter to finally look at her. She was smiling shyly.

'You don't look angry. Rather content, indeed' she whispered, incredulous.

Rachel chuckled and smiled sweetly 'Quinn…' she started 'All the times I tried reaching out for you, all the times I tried being your friend… Where do you think that come from?'

Quinn looked at her confused 'I don't understand…' she trailed off.

'I always believed being more than your friend was crazy and just a fantasy' she chuckled bitterly 'The underdog falling in love with the beautiful and gorgeous head cheerio'

'What are you talking about?' Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing from Rachel's lips.

'When we stopped hating and-'

'I never hated you' Quinn interrupted.

Rachel chuckled and smiled at her 'When we stopped _being enemies_ and had a diplomatic relationship, a part of me wanted to keep pushing, become close friends'

'Why didn't you do it?'

'The rest of me was terrified. I thought I would screw it up and you would hate' she corrected herself 'not like me again' Quinn ducked her head down and a tear fell down 'I thought I was over it. All these years, I thought I'd moved on, realizing that we might not see each other again, but then…' she sighed 'Seeing you again… getting to know this new you, so mature, so humble, so wonderful…it just made me realize that those feelings were just kept away, but willing to come out again' she looked at Quinn, who was looking back again at her, a couple of tears still falling down.

'You're not playing with me, or making fun of me, aren't you?' she asked her nervously.

Rachel cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears 'I'm 200 per cent serious' Quinn chuckled and sighed, a bit more relieved due to the reassurance and the softness of her touch.

After a couple of moments regaining her composure, Quinn asked her:

'But, what about Finn?'

'I loved him, that is true. But I guess I settled for something I could have and just tried to keep other feelings at bay'

Quinn looked at her with eyes full of emotions and things she wanted to share. She'd been scared of her confession, but it had turned out better than she'd thought it would.

'When did you realize?' Rachel asked her.

Quinn took a deep breath 'Sophomore year I guess. I knew it was different with you, I just didn't know why. All I knew was that I used to get so jealous when I saw you and Finn together and when I got in glee club it just made it worse' she stopped to take a breath. Rachel waited patiently 'It wasn't until junior year that I realized it was love' she chuckled 'But it wasn't until senior year that I accepted it' this time it was easier for Quinn to keep eye-contact with Rachel 'And you?'

'At first I thought you were a pain in the ass' Quinn grimaced, a bit hurt. Rachel took her hand to sooth her 'But as time went by, I just couldn't stop thinking about you and seeing you with different eyes'

'You're sure this is not a prank or anything?' Quinn chuckled, more cheerfully. Rachel laughed and took her hand in between hers, massaging it gently and carefully 'It was harder for me to move on, especially when my daughter is a big fan of yours'

Rachel giggled. The tension had faded away long ago.

'I thought about you too. Truth is that I had my mind more focused on other things, but sometimes I remembered our years at McKinley and wondered how life was treating you'

'But you fell in love with other people. That Angela girl' she said her name with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes 'God, even she is blonde!' she exclaimed chuckling 'And she had green eyes too' she looked at hers 'But not that beautiful shade of hazel of yours'

Quinn smiled sweetly and shyly at the compliment.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, smiling like teenagers who are discovering the world.

Rachel leaned closer to Quinn, very slowly, pending her reactions. Quinn closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly in anticipation. The brunette held her by the back of her neck and pulled closer, capturing her lips at last.

Their lips brushed each other's, fighting for control, reveling in the long-desired sensation. Rachel cupped her face with both hands and deepened the kiss. Quinn let her in, welcoming her with her tongue, panting in her mouth as Rachel sucked on her tongue. A million emotions ran through her body and a million thoughts crossed her mind. Like how she had imagined her lips would taste and how reality was way better, especially when Rachel tugged at her lower lip. She released a moan at the feeling, which made Rachel giggle and pull away slowly, pecking her in order not to lose contact.

Rachel looked at her and waited until she opened her eyes, to find her pupils blown up and full of desire.

When Quinn opened her eyes, she found Rachel's. All the things she saw in those gorgeous brown eyes made her feel dizzy and light-headed. She realized she had her mouth slightly agape and she was breathing heavily.

'Stay the night' she suggested.

Rachel nodded, almost automatically, like a reflex that can't be avoided, and smiled tenderly at her. Quinn leaned closer and kissed her again, just a sneak-peek of what was about to happen. A sneak-peek of a life that was about to start for the two of them.

A life they had always wanted.

**FIN**

* * *

**Song: 'Maria' by Blondie**

**Last chapter! Hope you guys have enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I didn't expect such kind and nice reviews! :)**


End file.
